Grand Theft Pony: San Equestrias
by 43ketz
Summary: Sometimes things happen for a reason. Whether bad or good, these experiences are what shape us to the person we are. Applejack and her family have been living in Los Ponies and to them death is something they see everyday. It is all part of living in the ghetto. But when death hits home, what will the Apples do?
1. Ponies Don't Die Everyday

Los Ponies. The city known as the envy of the world. Throughout all of Equestria many ponies dream of visiting the city. A city where entertainment is a trade. Here the famous filmmakers and celebrities mingle to the pleasures that life itself had to offer. A city with so much acclaim yet very few outside of the city limits know the darker truth. While the wealthy and famous live in extravagance, the poor have been left off to live in slums and ghettos. Many ponies who had dreams of making it big in Los Ponies were soon disillusioned as they couldn't realize their goals. The "envy of the world" was just another hypocrisy.

Applejack, also known as AJ, has been a street gangster ever since she was a filly. Growing up in East Los Ponies, life was hard and the promise of a successful life was bleak. Big Macintosh, her older brother, was one of the founders of the Apple Street Families. Both he and AJ have lived the tough life of the ghetto. Ever since their parents died they were left to take care of their younger brother and sister, Red Delicious and Applebloom. Life seemed to go as life always does, but tragedy was about to unfold.

It was just another weekend afternoon, Applejack and Applebloom were watching television while Big Mac was outside washing his car. Then, without a warning, a gunshot pierced the silence of the day. This woke up Red Delicious, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Hey sis, what was that?" said Red frantically.

"I'm not sure sugarcube. Sounded like a gunshot. We'd best ask Big Macintosh," said Applejack as she got up from the couch. She walked outside with Red and Applebloom following her. They approached Big Mac who had a worried look on his face.

"Mind telling us what that was?" asked Applejack.

"A gunshot. Come on sis even you know that," said Big Macintosh as he looked at her with a smug look.

"I know that," said Applejack, "i just wonder if it means trouble,"

"AJ, a gun always means trouble," said Big Macintosh.

"Look Big Mac i'm not in the mood for any of your games," said an annoyed Applejack, "The sound of that gunshot was nearby. I know when there's trouble a brewing,"

"Well then why the hay are you asking me if it means trouble," said Big Macintosh with a cross expression. Applebloom heard her siblings argue and didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Alright you two, that's enough!" yelled Applebloom. This caught their attention and ceased the bickering. There was a moment of silence as Applejack was thinking thoroughly about what she was about to tell her little sister.

"Listen Applebloom, i'm worried for all of us," said Applejack, "Ever since mom and dad passed away, there's nopony else we could depend on," As she said these words, tears started to form around her eyes. That fateful day was engraved in her forever. Even when she wanted to forget it about it, the memory came back with more intensity.

"It just isn't fair!" thought Applejack, "Why did Mom and Pop have to go? Why?" Applejack felt guilty. In the back of her mind, she thought that she could have saved her parents from their oncoming death. To see them lying cold on the asphalt was something no pony should ever see. Applebloom noticed her sister's tears and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry about it too much sis," she said trying to console her, "We've got through all these years. Mom and pop would be proud of us," Hearing this made Applejack smile. Even when they're not around, their presence is still felt.

"Thanks Applebloom," said Applejack. Unbeknownst to them, an ASF member came up to them running. From the looks of it, it seems like he came out of a desperate situation. Applejack recognized who it was.

"Now what's Clint up to?" said Applejack.

"I'm not sure but hopefully he's not gonna tell us one of his bucking jokes," said Big Macintosh. He ran up to Big Macintosh who was as confused as the rest of them.

"Big Mac I got some bad news," said Clint.

"What is it Clint? This better not be one of your annoying antics. We're not falling for it," said Big Macintosh.

"No way Big Mac, i'm serious," said Clint.

"Alright then speak up," said Big Macintosh who was still doubtful about what Clint had to say.

"Ok man listen to this. So me and the homeponies were just cruising through the hood when out of bucking nowhere the bales starting shooting at us," said Clint, " We didn't see nobody on foot but right behind us they were trying to pull of a drive-by on us. Man I managed to jump out of the car before the Bales blew up the car. Damn, that was close but Lil Fuji and Yellowbloom are dead,"

"What!" said Big Macintosh with a tone of anger, "They're dead?"

"That's what I'm telling you, and that's not the worst part. The bucking Bales are driving over here planning to kill everybody in Apple Street," said Clint. The news of the Bales coming seemed unlikely but seeing how they killed Lil Fuji and Yellowbloom, it seemed like they were capable of doing it. Big Macintosh knew what he had to do.

"Alright everypony, y'all get strapped up and get ready to shoot these Bale motherbuckers," said Big Mac. As all the ASF got themselves armed, Applejack sent Red and Applebloom inside.

"Now listen here you two, I can't have you out here it's gonna be dangerous," said Applejack.

"But i wanna kill some Bales," said Red.

"Yeah me too!" said Applebloom. Applejack was annoyed by her younger siblings. She didn't want them to get hurt but they just didn't get the message.

"Okay you two that's enough!" said Applejack, "I said you can't come out here and you are going to do what I told ya to!" The two young ponies went inside with their ears down, complying with their sister's orders. Applejack resumed what she was doing as she put the ammo in her gun.

"You sure about this Big Mac?" asked Applejack.

"Sure I'm sure AJ," said Big Macintosh, "It's for Apple Street, for the families,"

"If you say so brother," said Applejack. As they continued gearing up. An ASF member yelled out to everyone.

"Hey everypony! They're here! The Bales!" he said.

"Alright let's show them what we're made of," said Big Macintosh. After he said this, gunfire started to happen. It was raining bullets from both sides. Although there were more Bales, the Apples had the advantage of home territory. Some were inside the houses sniping the enemy. Even with this advantage, bodies were still falling. Applejack kept firing but she was running low on ammo.

"Darn, I just had to run out of ammo now," said Applejack as she pulled out a gun from a dead family member lying next to her. The shooting continued as more and more ponies from each side died by the bullets. Inside the house, Applebloom and Red were inside hearing everything that was happening. Red was starting to get worried, thinking that AJ or Big Mac could have been killed.

"I need to go see what's going on," said Red.

"What are you out of your mind?" said Applebloom, "You heard sis it's dangerous!"

"What if something bad happened to AJ and Big Mac?" said Red, "I need to go see," He pushed out of the room and was trying to get to the entrance door, but Applebloom was holding him back.

"Don't do it Red! Just don't! You gotta stop being stubborn," said Applejack. After she said this, Red knocked her off.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on. Let go of me!" said Red and he made his way to the exit.

"Fine, see if I care," said Applebloom. She was mad at him but at the same she was worried. Worried that he might get shot.

As Red walked outside, he saw the aftermath of the gunfight that happened. Many ponies were dead, most of them being Bales. To his joy, Applejack and Big Mac were still alive. He was relieved to see that his family was still alive. As he ran up to them, a bale, who was still alive, wanted to get another kill before he died to blood loss. His sights were aimed at red and he had his trigger hoof ready.

"Applejack! Big Macintosh! Over he—," said Red. He stopped when the bullet hit him. Applejack and Big Macintosh ran to Red, who fell down.

"Red!" said Applejack as she couldn't believe what was happening. Meanwhile an ASF memeber shot the Bale who shot Red.

"Applejack! It hurts alot! Help me!" he said as he was bleeding. Applejack and Big Macintosh were trying to keep him well.

"You," Big Macintosh said at an ASF member, "call the ambulance quick!" The ASF member quickly ran to the house to call the ambulance.

"Don't worry Red, you're gonna be ok," said Applejack. Applebloom ran outside to see what was going on. When she found out about Red being shot, she was breaking into tears.

"I don't want Red to die," thought Applebloom as she was crying, "Why did this have to happen? If only he had listen to me, he would still be alive,"

Every minute waiting for the ambulance felt like an eternity. Applejack was in disbelief of what was going on but knew that this was reality, not a nightmare. Every second that passed was another second lost. But out of everyone feeling pain, Red felt it the most.

"I don't wanna die. There's so much I wanted to do," thought Red, "Oh Celestia, why is this happening?"

Soon the ambulance came and the technicians mounted up Red. The ambulance was followed by Big Mac's car and they were soon on their way to the hospital.


	2. The Apple That's Not There Anymore

The sirens were blaring through the streets of Los Ponies as the ambulance raced to the hospital. Following them from behind was the rest of the Apple family. To Big Macintosh, this whole incident shocked him. Although he seems to be calm, deep inside he was feeling helpless. He has seen what guns do to ponies. Whether it was the Bales or his own homeponies, when the bullet hit, death was certain. He wasn't the only one to feel helpless and desperate. Applebloom and Applejack were also hit emotionally by what happened to Red.

Soon they found themselves at the All Alicorns Hospital. The technicians took Red to the emergency room. The Apple family went inside the hospital and were directed to the waiting room. This bothered Applejack as this wasn't her idea of sticking with her family in times of need.

"I can't believe they make us wait here while they do their medical magic and whatnot," said Applejack. "I just wanna see my little brother,"

"Relax sis. I'm sure they'll help Red get better," said Applebloom trying to make her sister feel better.

"I know, it's just why did this have to happen?" said Applejack, "Out of everypony, why did it have to be Red?" Big Macintosh heard the conversation that Applejack and Applebloom were having and wanted to contribute.

"Listen Applejack, if there's one thing that Mom and Pops taught us, it was that we should hope for the best and prepare for the worst," said Big Macintosh.

"And what are you trying to say by that?" asked Applejack. Big Macintosh thought for a moment before answering.

"It means that if things go well, then good. But if things go the other way around, what are we going to do about it?" said Big Macintosh.

Applejack never thought about it that much. She had hoped that the doctors at the hospital would know how to help him. But she never considered how things would turn out to be if Red died. She didn't want to think about it.

"Look Big Mac, I understand what you're trying to tell me but I don't want to think of a future without Red. I just don't want to. Besides the doctors will fix him up," said Applejack. Big Macintosh admired his sister's unshakable hope. But he knew he had to be honest with her.

"Sis I've seen what happens to ponies who've been shot. Most don't live," said Big Macintosh. He said this with complete honesty hoping his sister would understand. But this angered Applejack. Her eyes were cross and her stare was fixated at Big Macintosh.

"Where the buck is your faith? So you're already declaring Red dead?" said Applejack.

"That's not what I was trying to say. You see—," said Big Macintosh before he was interrupted by his sister.

"I don't care what you were trying to say! All I know is that you really don't give a rat's ass about what happens to Red!" said Applejack.

"What? No, why would you say that? I love Red, he's my brother and you're accusing me of not caring?" said Big Macintosh. As the argument carried on, so did the tone of their voices. Many other ponies in the waiting room were bothered because of the noise.

"Seriously why are those hayseeds making such a racket?" said a green unicorn.

"I have no idea but it's getting on my nerves. Somepony ought to call security on these ruffians," said the yellow pegasus that sat next to him. The receptionists overheard them and decided to take measures on to her own hooves. She walked up to the Apple family, who were still arguing, and stood there.

"Okay I think we all had enough of your stupid little argument. Everyone in here is completely pissed off and if you don't shut the buck up I will call security to kick you out!" said the receptionist, "Do I make myself clear?"

Big Macintosh and Applejack complied with the receptionist's orders. Although they didn't argue anymore, they were not facing each other. Applejack was bitter to hear such things from Big Macintosh. The two didn't notice that Applebloom sneaked out of the waiting room and went to search for Red.

"I wonder where Red could be...," said Applebloom as she skimmed through the hallway. It took her a while but she finally found the room where they had Red. She was about to enter when she heard the doctors talk inside there.

"There just isn't anyway to save him, he's losing blood at a dangerous speed," said one of the doctors.

"We could replace it with donated blood," said another doctor.

"No that would only delay the inevitable. It's too late for him," said another doctor.

"This truly is sad, how are we supposed to break the news to them?" asked a doctor.

"The way we always do, we tell them straight up," said a doctor.

"Doesn't that seem insensitive?" asked another doctor.

"Well we can't tell them he's going to be alright, that would be lying to them," said a doctor. They all knew that there was only one thing left to do: tell the Apple family. Little did they realize that Applebloom heard the whole thing. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The doctors couldn't save her brother. Now she felt sadness and helplessness that she hasn't felt in years. When the doctors left the room, Applebloom rushed inside. There she saw her brother, Red, resting on a bed. He was waking up and he saw Applebloom. It made him happy to know that his sister managed to get inside. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw Applebloom's eyes with tears. Deep down, they both knew that it was almost over. Applebloom got up to the bed and gave her brother a hug. A hug mixed with relief and sadness.

"Applebloom you can't believe how happy it makes me feel to see you," said Red.

"I'm so happy too," said Applebloom, "but at the same time I feel so sad. I don't want you to die Red," as she broke down to tears. Inside, Red knew that was going to happen. He didn't want to accept it but he knew that he couldn't go on any further. Every minute that passes, he gets weaker and weaker.

"I don't wanna die either Applebloom. But i'm getting weaker and I don't think i could keep this up anymore," said Red. As he said this, the doctors walked inside the room with Applejack and Big Mac. By now everyone knew about the inevitable. A feeling of helplessness and sadness surrounded the room.

**A week later**

Going to funerals was one thing Applejack hated. Ever since she was a filly, she had witnessed many funerals of Big Macintosh's friends. But the funeral that hit her the most was the one of her parents. Red's funeral felt just about the same. She got out her black hat and got Applebloom ready for the funeral. Big Macintosh waited for them in his car. They drove off to the cemetery where the funeral was taking place.

In the funeral, there were many ASF members, friends of Red, and family from upstate. To Applejack it reminded her of Mom and Pops and their funeral. It was surreal, like something out of a dream. The funeral procession went accordingly, with each family member reciting an epiphany they had written. After they had said this, the sage would go up and say a prayer of farewell. Having finished the funeral, everybody left home. The Apple family stayed there just thinking of what had happened a week ago. How one event changed their lives. Applejack realized this but soon those feelings of sadness were overcome with hate and revenge.

"Those bucking Bales are gonna pay for what they did to my little brother!" said Applejack. Big Macintosh and Applebloom were surprised at Applejack's outburst. Applebloom was about to follow her sister when Big Macintosh stopped her. He knew she was heading back to Apple Street.


	3. Leaving Los Ponies

**Los Ponies, San Equestrias**

Big Macintosh and Applebloom quickly got in their car to catch up to Applejack. They knew she was going to do something reckless. They arrived to Apple Street where there were dead bodies of some Bales members.

"I really hope sis isn't doing something she'll regret," said Big Macintosh. They walked inside to their house, where they saw Applejack packing up some suitcases.

"Applejack, where you going?" asked Applebloom. Applejack turned to Applebloom with a stern face.

"None of your business," said Applejack. Big Macintosh stepped up.

"Come on AJ just tell us. We're family," said Big Macintosh.

"How about you mind your own business!" said Applejack. Big Macintosh and Applebloom left AJ alone. Just as they were about to leave, Big Macintosh saw a ticket. The destination was Manehattan.

"So this is where ya going, huh?" said Big Macintosh in an angry tone.

"Yeah what's it to you?" said Applejack.

"Why the hell you going to Manehattan?" said Big Macintosh.

"Why the buck do you care?" said Applejack.

"Oh so I shouldn't care about where my sister is going? Is that what you're trying to say?" said Big Macintosh.

"Exactly, now leave me the buck alone. I gotta finish packing," said Applejack. At this point Big Macintosh was pissed off at the attitude AJ was giving her.

"You know what you're bucking problem is? It's that your a little bitch coward who always runs away from problems," said Big Macintosh. This made AJ enraged.

"Well I never. I can't believe my own brother is saying this shit. I thought we were family," said Applejack.

"I could say the same thing about you," said Big Macintosh.

"You know what, buck you Big Mac!" said Applejack as she got out of the house. She got in her car and drove off Apple Street. Applebloom looked to Big Macintosh with a worried expression.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" said Applebloom.

"Why the hay do I care? She's abandoning us. If shit happens to her, then let it happen I don't care," said Big Macintosh.

Applebloom wasn't all too happy hearing that remark. She loved her brother and her sister. It made her mad every time they got in a pointless argument. Now, she was another sibling short. She just hoped that AJ was going to be okay in Manehattan.

Applejack soon arrived to the airport. She boarded her plane and was set for Manehattan. She just couldn't handle living in Los Ponies anymore. Having lost her brother in a gang war made her realize she couldn't keep living like this. Big Macintosh may have called her a bitch but she could care less about what he thought. She needed to do this, even if she lost respect from the families.

**Manehattan, New Yearling**

Applejack got off the plane. Manehattan was a big city just like Los Ponies, except that it wasn't as sunny. As she walked out of the airport, she wondered what she could do. As she looked around for a job, she soon came across the Riches, a big time mafia from Manehattan. She walked up to them before a two mobsters blocked her.

"Hey, I'm just looking for a job," said Applejack. The leader of the Riches, Filthy Rich heard Applejack and got an idea.

"Alright boys let her in," said Filthy Rich.

"Thank ya very much Mr. Rich," said Applejack.

"No need to call me Mr. Rich. Just call me Filthy Rich," said Filthy Rich, "So I hear you're looking for a job, right?"

"Yes, Filthy Rich. I used to be part of a gang back in Los Ponies but I had to leave. I could bring alot to the table, just give me a chance,"

"Los Ponies, huh. That's pretty far. Well since you were a gangster you could be useful for some jobs," said Filthy Rich.

"Really? Well thank ya very much for the opportunity!" said Applejack.

"Just one thing, we don't bullshit around here. You gotta take everything here seriously or you'll be in big trouble. Understand?" said Filthy Rich.

"Yeah I understand. Don't worry I won't put you down," said Applejack.

"Alright. Just to make sure, you'll be working with my daughter. I'll give you directions to where she is at," said Filthy Rich as he gave AJ a card. She left Filthy Rich as she drove off to where the address was. She soon arrived and knocked on the door.

"Who the hay is knocking on my door?" said somepony inside. When the door opened, Applejack saw Filthy Rich's daughter.

"Your dad sent me over here to work with you. You're Diamond Tiara Rich, right?" said Applejack.

"Yeah that's me. But just call me Diamond. Look, we got work to do. My dad told us to deliver this package for him. We'll be giving it to this guy who has contacts in Spice City," said Diamond Tiara.

"Alright, then let's get to it," said Applejack. Applejack took the driver's seat and Diamond drove shotgun. They got to the courier who they had to deliver it.

"About bucking time you got here. I need to deliver this to Spice City or else my throat will have it," said courier. Just as they were about to leave, a group of thugs attacked the courier's car.

"Applejack! We can't let those thugs get the package. Stop them!" said Diamond Tiara.

Applejack pushed the gas and chased after the thugs who were doing a drive by on the courier. Diamond Tiara got her Tec9 and started to shoot at the van that the thugs were driving. She fired at the passenger window and killed the thug sitting there. She then shot at the front wheel and popped it. The thugs now ignored the courier and redirected their efforts in getting rid of Applejack and Diamond Tiara. Applejack rammed the car into the van, knocking it into it's side. The thugs were stuck inside and couldn't get out. Soon, the car caught on fire.

"Well I guess we gotta get the hay out of here," said Applejack as she hit the gas pedal. The car left as the van behind them exploded. They went back to Diamond Tiara's place.

"Good job, Applejack. I guess you're gonna be useful around here," said Diamond Tiara as she closed the door. Applejack drove over to her own place which was just an apartment. As she went inside, she thought about her new life in Manehattan. She was off to a good start.


	4. Meanwhile in the West

**Los Ponies, San Equestrias**

Los Ponies, a city known for its high crime rates, has one of the most well known police departments. The LPPD was not known for their service to the community. Instead, it was the spearhead of the corruption in the city. The most corrupt unit of all was C.R.A.S.H. which stood for Community Resources Against Street Horses. The unit was founded by Gilda, a griffin, and her partner Trixie, a unicorn. Although they claimed that the purpose of the unit was to reduce gang violence, it was all a coverup. Gilda and Trixie used their positions to manipulate the crime in the city, only to make their wallets bigger. Although they fooled the community, It would only be a matter of time before one of their newer members would want to reveal the truth.

_Five years later..._

Gilda and Trixie were in their patrol car. They were just about to make a plan when Trixie brought up a topic.

"Gilda, I'm having doubts about Redberry," said Trixie, "Something doesn't add up with him,"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Don't worry about it. I'll deal with that asshole later. In the meantime we gotta focus on what we're gonna do right now," said Gilda. Trixie nodded in agreement and they pulled up to a house in Apple Street. Gilda and Trixie got off their car and knocked on the door. Hoof-steps were heard inside.

"Open up you good for nothing street trash," said Gilda as she knocked on the door hard. Soon the door was opened by Braeburn, an OP from the Apple Street Families.

"What the hay do you want Gilda?" said Braeburn.

"You're in no position to ask us what we want! Now shut up and listen to what I'm gonna tell you," said Gilda, "You see what I'm holding in my hand? You see it?" Gilda took out a plastic bag filled with cocaine.

"Yeah, I see what you're holding. The hay do you want me to do with this?" said Braeburn.

"We want you to distribute this shit, seeing how we as police officers can't do that. You know integrity and all that bullshit," said Gilda.

"What's in it for me?" said Braeburn.

"Well, we'll give you a part of the profit," said Gilda as she pulled out her gun and pointed at Braeburn, "And letting you live,"

Braeburn noticed the dilemma that he was put in. He knew Big Macintosh would never go for this.

"Look I gotta tell Big Macintosh if he's okay with this," said Braeburn.

"Fine but we're only giving y'all twenty four hours, you hear me? After that you're both dead," said two officers got in their patrol car and left.

"I gotta tell the rest of the OPs," said Braeburn.

Meanwhile, Trixie and Gilda were off to meet a new member to C.R.A.S.H. They didn't like the idea of new members that much, especially when they found out that Redberry was threatening to report them to the courts.

"Well we took care of that," said Trixie.

"I told you that the cowboy fuck would have seen it our way," said Gilda.

"Yeah especially when they have their lives on the line," said Trixie, "So who's the new member?"

"Let me see...yeah here it is," said Gilda as she was looking through a folder, "She's a unicorn named Sunset Shimmer,"

"Sunset Shimmer huh. What the hay are we gonna do about her?" said Trixie.

"The same thing we did with that cowboy idiot. She's either gonna see it our way or have a bucking problem," said Gilda.

"So there's nothing to worry about?" said Trixie.

"Look Trixie, I ain't worried about that. Redberry is more of a threat. If he plans on doing what he saying, then shit's going to get interesting,"

"Very interesting," said Trixie as they got in their patrol car. As they left, there were a couple of Bales smoking in an alley.

"What's with this grass bullshit? Yo don't you got anything real to smoke?" said the hooded bale.

"That ain't grass, it's that hay," said the shaded bale.

"Whatever," said the hooded one, "so are you down for this?"

"I'm always down to kill some Applerats," said the shaded one.

"Homie, we're going after their leader, Big Mac," said the hooded one.

"What? But we're killing one of their OPs," said the shaded one.

"So what? Apple Street isn't even a real gang, even they know," said the hooded one, "Shit changes,"

"I guess you're right homie, shit does change," said the shaded one.

"Yeah for sure. Let's bounce homie," said the hooded one. It was now clear that the Bales had Big Macintosh in their line of sight. They both got in their car, ready to get their plan in action.

Braeburn didn't want any of his homies to get killed because of this. C.R.A.S.H. may have threatened him but he may have also given him a blessing, a once in a lifetime chance to make a killing. Big Macintosh wasn't home so Braeburn went to the only homie that was at their house, Rainbow Dash. He opened the door and he saw her fixing up her wing.

"Hey what's up Dash?" said Braeburn as they both pounded their hooves.

"Nothin' much homie. What'cha come for?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Listen what I'm about to tell you is that I have the opportunity of a lifetime to make the big stacks," said Braeburn.

"What do you mean?" said Rainbow Dash.

"What I mean the thing that could change the very rest of our lives, homie," said Braeburn as he took out the bag. Rainbow Dash was wide eyed. Right in front of her was as Braeburn said, a potential big stack. A chance to become somepony in the world. This could change the rest of her life. She went back to preening her wing as Braeburn sat there awaiting her response.

"Look, the way I see it, I gotta be in charge of my destiny," said Rainbow Dash.

"This way you will be. This is all about destiny. You know I got your back, right homie?" said Braeburn.

"Cool, hey how do my wings look?" said Rainbow Dash as she stretched her wings.

"They look alright. Now the way I see it is that we don't have a choice. Ain't nothing to feel bad about. You put a gun to a pony's head, pony's gonna do what he's told, no matter if he's a foal or a wise pony," said Braeburn, "You don't want a bullet in the brain, but if you can make it work and make some bits while you at it, then that's cool"

"It'll take a lot more than a bullet in the head to stop me," said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't doubt that homie," said Braeburn.


	5. The Opportunity

**East Los Ponies, San Equestrias**

It has been a day since Gilda threatened Braeburn to accept her conditions. Braeburn was running out of time to tell Big Macintosh. He drove up to Apple Street, where he saw Big Mac playing dice with other ASF members. He got off his car and walked into their game.

"Hey, what's up Braeburn?" said Big Macintosh.

"Nothing much. Hey listen I gotta tell you something," said Braeburn. Big Macintosh interrupted him while he rolled another dice.

"Hold up I'm trying to win this," said Big Macintosh. His dice rolled on the wrong number, "Shit!"

"Hey, foal we losing the streets," said Braeburn, "We gotta do something about it,"

"Nah, we just standing by our principles, homie," said Big Macintosh.

"But our principles are making us bitches. Every day the Bales keep getting stronger. And you and I keep getting weaker and poorer!" said Braeburn.

"That shit will blow over. Don't worry about it," said Big Macintosh. Braeburn was bothered by Big Macintosh's reaction but he still needed to convince him in some way. Behind them, a friend of the families was sneaking up to them.

"Whoever heard of a gangster rapper called Pinkamena?" said the pink pony in a beanie.

"Hey Pinkamena! You're messing up the game!" said Braeburn in a bothered tone as he was fixing up the dice.

"It's OP Pink! Now that's a gangster name. Like Big Mac or Braeburn," said OP Pink.

"Pinkamena, you ain't no gangster," said Braeburn.

"You ain't never put work in for the set. You're a friend, but you ain't no gangster," said Big Macintosh.

"I'm for real, homie. For real!" said OP Pink.

"Okay cool! Now kick rocks, you messing up the game," said Big Macintosh.

"You know what? I'm gonna prove to y'all how real I am. Watch me!" said OP Pink.

"Pinkamena, go to school! Make something out of your life. Me and the cowboy pony, we messed our lives up. We bucked up in the game. We products of the enviroment. Don't be an idiot. Make us proud and do shit differently," said Big Macintosh as he tried to put some sense in OP Pink.

"But I'm a gangster rapper! It's my calling, homie!" said OP Pink. Braeburn just about had it with OP Pink ruining his game.

"Look, do whatever you want, but get the buck out of here," said Braeburn. Big Macintosh, on the other hand, was cracking up on OP Pink's remarks. He thought she was a complete moron.

"No, go be a gangster somplace else," he said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Forget y'all!" said OP Pink as she walked away. Braeburn brought back the discussion they were having earlier.

"Look, this ain't a playground craze. This is the biggest money making opportunity that ponies like us will ever see," said Braeburn.

"I got all the shit I need. I thought we was in this for the hood, not destroying the family. This Apple Street! Roll the dice!" said Big Macintosh as he got his head in the game.

"Talking of holding families together, you heard from AJ lately?" said Braeburn.

"We ain't speaking. She got her own life. More than she deserves," said Big Macintosh.

"It's been like five years since Red died, right?" said Braeburn.

"Yeah, AJ have five years when she should have been dead. I lost a brother and a sister. One got killed and one showed herself as a perpetrating ass bitch," said Big Macintosh in a pissed off tone.

"You real gangsta, but you gotta lighten up. You see, AJ, she's..." said Braeburn before being interrupted by Big Macintosh.

"AJ running around like a foal on the east coast. She can rot in Tartarus for all I give a buck," said Big Macintosh.

**Manehattan, New Yearling**

Applejack was walking around the streets of Manehattan, trying to get a ride. She was in charge of delivering a package on behalf of the Riches family. She's been working for them ever since she arrived to Manehattan. It's been five years since then and not much has changed for her. She was still poor and wasn't living the dream she had in mind when she left.

As she kept walking, she came across an intersection where there was a stallion driving a pickup truck. She sneaked to it and opened the door.

"Out, now!" she said as she pulled out the stallion out of his car. She hit the gas and left. She was driving to St. Mares to take care of business with Rich family. She pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Yo, hey what's up? It's AJ. Yeah, I hear you. I never knew my dad, and my brother used to make my life miserable. Well, that's what family is for. Anyway I got that package you wanted. Want me to shoot it by the garage? I gotta get this off the street. It's way hot. Alright, later," said AJ as she hanged up.

Meanwhile in St. Mares, Filthy Rich was just in his office. The doors open and it is none other than Flash Sentry, who belonged to the Sentry family. The Sentrys were a family organization based in Manehattan and were rivals with the Rich family. Flash Sentry tells Filthy Rich about his proposition.

"So, Flash, you want five million bits of my money?" said Filthy Rich.

"I want to help you make a fortune, Mr. Rich. My father wants to unite our organizations," said Flash.

"The Sentrys and Riches? That's impossible. That's been impossible since your friends whacked my cousin," said Filthy Rich, "Hey, you know me. Business is business. The personal stuff is nonsense. I'd like to see a way past this bullshit. Now where were we?"

"You were...seeing a way past this?" said Flash Sentry.

"No, I was saying I'd like to, and you were asking me for five million bits. So let me get this straight. I go in your casino, take a thirds stake alone with your organization, and the Foalelli's, then I let you you ponies manage my investment for me?" said Filthy Rich.

"Bingo!" said Flash Sentry.

"Yeah. Yeah. You must really think my mother, Celestia rest her soul, bucked an idiot instead of my father. Are you calling my mother an idiot who goes with morons?" said Filthy Rich in an aggravated tone. Flash Sentry gets off the chair as a bodyguard approaches him.

"No, of course not, Mr. Rich. I'm only making an offer. Clearly, I misinterpreted your intentions here. Look, I humbly apologize. Forgive Me," said Flash Sentry.

"Sit down or I'll slit your throat myself!" said Filthy Rich as he stood up. Flash Sentry took his seat, "You little cocksucker. Ever since Sunny Foalelli got himself pasted all over Fillydelphia, you think you run things in this town. You show me no respect. You insult my family. Your father? He ain't fit to wipe my flank. I'd buck a griffin before I'd buck your mother. How does that feel?"

"Mr. Rich, I think you're just misunderstanding..." said Flash Sentry.

"Hey, you're a good kid. Me, I'm just an old foal. What do I know? Nothing, really. Actually less than nothing. You can have the money," said Filthy Rich.

"We can?" said Flash Sentry surprised.

"If you give me control of the books," said Filthy Rich.

"Yeah, you see, we can't do that, Mr. Rich," said Flash Sentry.

"Then, I meant it. Your mother's a bucking transvestite. I got an idea. What about a third party? An independent guy. He runs the place, and together we run him," said Filthy Rich.

"We can't do that, Mr. Rich. We got our guy in there already," said Flash Sentry.

"Get rid of him. Show me exactly how much you want my organization's involvement," said Filthy Rich.


	6. Closing Deals

**Las Pegasus, San Equestrias**

A yellow pegasus by the name of Fluttershy was coming out of the Fort Horson Medical Center. She was once the assistant of the big-time crime lord in Spice City, Discord. It has been several years since then and she fell to drug addiction. She received treatment that lasted six months. She was finally clean and ready to rebuild her life.

"I don't need a bump. I don't! Coke is for the weak and I'm strong! Winners win and losers hit the rails. I'm in control," she said as she sat on the curb, "I really need a job. I'm clean, cleaner than a new toilet seat. Hahahaha...I could use a ride. *sigh* this sucks,"

**Los Ponies, San Equestrias**

Back in Los Ponies, C.R.A.S.H. was on break at the local donut shop. Gilda was outside handling business on her cell phone.

"Listen to me, dweeb. I don't give a buck about you, I don't give a buck about your principles, I don't give a buck about your friends. Ponies who get in my way get bucked with. Now, you got paid. You took the money," said Gilda. Trixie just came out of the donut shop with her mouth stuffed.

"I'm trying to set you up for life here, twerp, and you're no use to me at all. Maybe I should kill you instead?" said Gilda. She then turned to Trixie, "Trixie, organize a hit squad,"

"Not a problem," said Trixie. Gilda then returned to her phone conversation.

"You hear that? You feelin' me here? You're about to wake up with your head fifty feet away from your body. Do what we agreed. Oh you think you can put one over on me? Do you? I didn't think so. So do it! This week!" said Gilda as she hung up the phone.

"Everything all right, pal?" said Trixie.

"Pal? I'm your superior officer and don't you forget that shit you dweeb! But yeah, everything's all right." said Gilda.

"So is he gonna do it?" said Trixie.

"Didn't I say everything was all right? said Gilda. She was getting annoyed at Trixie's constant comments.

"So are we gonna get the new kid?" said Trixie.

"Yeah. Let's initiate the little twerp into the force, " said Gilda. They get into the patrol car and drive away.

Back In Las Pegasus, Fluttershy got to a payphone and made a call. She thought that maybe her old associate would help her get a job.

"Ah, yes. Discord, please. Tell him Fluttershy called. Fluttershy. You haven't heard of me? Who are you? Fluttershy. Flu-tter-shy! Oh! really? You told him I called? Look, I made that ingrate, and now he won't take my calls? Just put him on the phone right now! Hello? Hello? Damn!" said Fluttershy. She put the phone away, boiling with anger that Discord didn't want to take her call.

Meanwhile, Flash Sentry made sure to fulfill his end of the bargain. He had to get rid of the stallion running the casino. It was something that he didn't want to do but it was the only way to get Filthy Rich to lend them the money. They met up to discuss the proposition they had a few days ago.

"So, we got a vacancy. We kept our end of the bargain," said Flash Sentry.

"Then I guess we're on. You want something to drink?" said Filthy Rich.

"No, no I'm good, thank you. So who's gonna run this casino for us?" said Flash Sentry.

"Hey we're gonna need a real idiot. A pony we can all push around. There's this pegasus, used to work for Foalelli's down in Spice City. I heard she's looking for a job. Just got out of rehab or something," said Filthy Rich.

"Yeah, that'll work," said Flash Sentry.

"I'll make a call," said Filthy Rich.

"Great," said Flash Sentry.

"Hey..." said Filthy Rich. They both shook hands in agreement, "Don't buck this up, kid,"

In Los Ponies, Gilda and Trixie were in their patrol car. They were waiting for the new recruit. Soon, an orange pony with a red mane walked up to them. Trixie already knew who she was: Sunset Shimmer.

"So you're the new kid?" said Trixie.

"Yeah, been working on the streets for three years though, and I realize there is only one kind of crime in Los Ponies... Gang crime. That's why I joined CRASH," said Sunset Shimmer.

"Get in the car, kid," said Trixie. Sunset took a seat in the back while Trixie drove the car. Sunset then started to talk about her experience as a police officer.

"I was called in on this domestic dispute case once. You got this young kid, okay? Can't be more than twenty years old, beating up his wife. So I figure, easy, right? No stallion hits a mare. Well, it turns out this mare spends all day freebasing and nearly let their filly starve to death. All right, so what do I do? I could take this guy in, and leave a little filly with a drug addict mother, or I let a guy off with beating up his wife. I mean, it's difficult out there," said Sunset Shimmer.

"Domestic violence?" said Gilda with a faked sense of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, serious stuff," said Sunset Shimmer.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Trixie, pull over," said Gilda. Trixie pulled over the car and Gilda turned to face Sunset Shimmer in the backseat.

"Well, I deal with drug dealers, gang bangers and psychotics, all of them chasing after a lot of money, none of them scared to kill me, you, or all our families, if they think it will help them. Now this is a bit more serious than a domestic dispute, dweeb," said Gilda.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just-," said Sunset Shimmer before being interrupted by Gilda.

"I'm not really interested in what you meant to say. See what you said was you found a mare on drugs a difficult situation. Now, how in tartarus am I supposed to trust you if you're so easily confused?" said Gilda.

"Look, I'm a good cop," said Sunset Shimmer.

"This ain't about being a good cop, twerp," said Gilda.

"It's about taking control of the streets from the bucking savages who've got it now!" said Trixie.

"I know!" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Then you'll do what it takes?" said Gilda.

"Yeah, whatever it takes!" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Cuz this is a game of percentages, 24/7, 365. We're just trying to scew as many bad ponies as we can," said Gilda.

"Yeah, I know," said Sunset Shimmer.

"That means letting some bad guys get away with things," said Gilda.

"And sometimes it means doing shit that you're not proud of, because you're strong enough and smart enough to understand the bigger picture," said Trixie.

"Look, I know," said Sunset Shimmer. Gilda didn't want to hear her anymore.

"You don't know shit. Get the buck out of the car," said Gilda. After saying this, Sunset gets out and Trixie drove the car away.


End file.
